


New Lost Friend

by Blue090899



Series: Adjustments [5]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Bullying, Darla being cute and a ninja, Dogs, Family, Gen, Super Douchebags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue090899/pseuds/Blue090899
Summary: Billy runs and hides from the Bryers and ends up taking a new family member home.





	New Lost Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a bit of a wait, but thank you for all the continued support on this series I'm having so much fun and can't wait to upload the next two parts I'm so excited to write them. Until next time Enjoy!

January 2nd, 2020

Freddie and I were leaving my locker so we could go home for the day and Freddie was going over the training we planned on doing this weekend. 

"So I was thinking we could do sparing on Saturday and then some flight exercises on Sunday, I still haven't reached my top speed," Freddie explained rambling. 

"Sounds good," I said, pulling my bag out of my locker. I slung my bag over my shoulder and shut the locker. 

"Cool, you put Darla's keychain on," Freddie said, looking at the bottom of my bag. 

"Yeah, thanks for getting it by the way," I said as we started walking towards the exit. 

"No problem I knew you would love it," Freddie said. 

"Where'd you get it anyway?" 

"At a flea market on that Saturday me, Darla and Rosa went shopping for Christmas presents," Freddie explained. 

"Cool." 

We had made it outside where most kids were heading home. We headed down to the spot everyone waited at so we could walk home together. I enjoyed walking home with everyone because after being alone for so long walking with my new found siblings was comforting after a long, dull day of school. 

"Hi Big brother," Darla said, running up and hugging me. 

"Hey Darla," I said, hugging her back. 

"Did you have a good day?" She asked, releasing. 

"Yeah," I said nodding. 

"That's nice," Darla responded. 

We began walking home when Freddie yanked me back, "Billy, look out!" 

Freddie pulled me out of the way of a big Ford pickup. My heart was racing due to the sudden touch and the freight from almost being hit by the Truck. 

Two guys hopped out of the Truck it was Brett and Burke I should have known. 

"You okay Billy?" Mary asked, urgently. 

"Yeah, thanks to Freddie," I said, catching my breath. 

Brett and Burke made their way over to me looking extremely pissed. "Well isn't it Fawcett's favorite fake family, and of course their newest addition," Brett mocked gesturing towards me. 

"Billy, right?" Brett asked. 

I didn't answer I wasn't going to give in to Brett's antics that's what assholes like him craved. 

Brett stared intently at me, getting right in my face before smirking and backing away. "So, Billy, me and my brother want to talk to you about something. You remember when we talked in the hallway a few weeks ago?" 

I nodded he was talking about when I throw up on his shoes. I thought it was funny at the time and now I'll be paying for it. 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, first you owe me a new pair of Jordans, and second we need to kick your ass," Brett said with a grin. 

Shit!

What happened next surprised me. Freddie stepped up to Brett. "Brett it was an accident and Billy is really sorry. Isn't that right Billy?" 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, won't happen again," I said quickly and awkwardly. 

"See no need to beat him up he said he's sorry," Freddie said with a playful grin. 

"You know Freeman you're right I don't need to beat him up I need to beat both of you up," Brett said while cracking his knuckles ad grinning. 

The look Freddie gave me assured me that we were screwed. Brett swiftly kicked Freddie's cane, making him crash to the snow. Burke grabbed a fistful of my shirt and slammed me against the Truck. He jabbed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. I toppled to the ground and tried to catch my breath. I saw Freddie on the ground getting the shit kicked out of him by Brett. I wanted to help him, but I had my problems. 

"Get up, Batson! Get up!" Burke barked. 

"Brett, get off of him!" Mary yelled, urgently. 

"Leave my Brothers aloe!" Dayla cried. 

The concern was comforting but only for the briefest of moments. 

I stood up and put my hands up, ready to fight, as did Burke. Burke smirked and threw two jabs I ducked away from both and gave Burke a shot to his ribs. He stumbled slightly, but it was as if he didn't feel it. 

"That's all you got?" Burke mocked. 

"Well, you don't want to know all I have," I thought. 

If only I could transform, then I could get this fight over with for both me and Freddie. But I couldn't change here I needed to get away and have the Bryers follow me. 

So I did probably the stupidest thing ever. I spat right in Burke's face and watched the anger boil over. 

"You little shit!" Burke screamed, wiping my saliva off. As soon as he did this, I gave him my perfect asshole grin before taking off. 

"Brett he's getting away! Leave limpy!" Burke shouted. I took a glance back and saw both of them running after me I felt terrible for leaving Freddie, but I knew he would be okay Freddie's tougher then he looks. I had bigger problems to worry about because the Super Douchebags were after me. 

Sure I'm used to getting my ass kicked life's been doing it for over a decade, but it still hurts all the same. 

After running for most of you're life, you learn how to lose people, and you gain some speed while running. Plus having two big seniors chasing you who are slower helps too. Once I gained enough distance from the Bryers, I took a hard right down an alley and hid behind a dumpster. 

I had to wait a few seconds before I heard the Bryers run by cursing to themselves that they lost me. I waited a few minutes before popping my head out to check if the coast was clear. I didn't see anyone, so I think I'm safe and I can now head back to the school and walk home with Freddie and everyone else. 

I stood up and began walking out of the alley before I heard a muffled noise in the dumpster. I moved closer and listened carefully. "Woof!" 

"Okay, that sounds like a dog." I thought. I knew I couldn't leave it trapped in the dumpster. I flipped up the lid and saw a black and brown puppy. The Dog was mostly black with light brown spots on its sides. The Puppy was so tiny I knew I could pick it up and put it in my arms. 

When I opened the lid, it instantly barked and perked up as if it was happy to see me. It climbed through some garbage bags till it got to the edge of the dumpster. Then it tried to jump out and failed miserably. I felt terrible, and the Puppy was killing me with cuteness while not being able to climb out; it made the Puppy look even more adorable. 

I helped him out and held him in my arms. The Puppy was shivering, which shouldn't be surprising it is the middle of January. 

I needed to get the Dog warm, so I took off my beanie and wrapped the Dog in it. "Better?" 

The Dog cocked its head in response I took that as a yes and shoved it in my jacket. 

***Shazam!***

I decided to take the dog home because I couldn't leave it out in the cold it wouldn't survive with how cold it was. And it was probably looking for food in the dumpster it would have died. But taking this puppy home proposed another problem. Rosa and Victor. 

I didn't know Rosa and Victor's rules on animals, and I didn't want to get in trouble with them. At one home, a kid brought a kitten home, and the Dad happened to be allergic. The kid was kicked out the same day. 

I knew I wouldn't be kicked out by Rosa and Victor if they didn't allow pets, but I still didn't want to upset them by bringing a dog home. 

I decided since I might have to sneak this Dog in I would walk home by myself and meet everyone back at the house. I sent Freddie a text telling him I would meet him home. 

[Freddie- Hey man are you okay? You good?]

[Me- Yeah. You?]

[Freddie- I'm good. How'd you get away?]

[Me- Outran them then hid behind a dumpster.]  
[Freddie- Good you on you're way home?]  
[Me- Yeah I'll come back soon see you then]

I'm hoping everyone goes up to there rooms to do their own thing, but with my siblings, you never know. Pedro most likely is in his room, jamming out to music and doing homework. Mary is probably working on a college essay, which would be her third this week. Eugene might be in the living room playing games, or he could be in his room. Freddie will be in his room I know that for a fact he wouldn't stop talking about this new comic he was in the middle of. 

But the one I have to worry about is that glitter and hugging loving ninja. Darla. 

She can come out of nowhere, and if you know Darla, she can't keep a secret except for the massive one I begged her to keep which she's still holding thankfully.

So when I made it home, I cautiously opened the door and stepped inside. I slowly walked inside and peered into the living room. I didn't see anyone which calmed me, but just because I didn't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. I headed towards the kitchen and dining area, hoping no one decided to do their homework downstairs for once. 

As I peeked around the corner, I met instant relief. No one was downstairs, thankfully. I headed into the kitchen so that I could get the Puppy some food and water. I wasn't sure what to feed a dog, so I looked it up online, and it said to give it dog food or raw chicken bones which we had neither so I would have to improvise. 

I went into the kitchen and pulled out two bowls from the cabinet. I filled one bowl up with water before going to the fridge. We had chicken earlier this week, so I figured the Dog could eat that. Once both dishes were ready, I set them on the floor and pulled the Puppy out of my coat.

"Okay, buddy, here you go," I said to the Dog right before I put him down in front of the food. 

"Oh, Billy, your home. What's with the food and water?" 

I whipped around ad gently but urgently shoved the Puppy into my jacket. Standing there was Freddie with a confused look on his face. 

"Freddie! Hey!" I said, trying to look natural. 

"Billy! Hey!" Freddie mocked. 

I sheepishly laughed. 

Freddie gave me a strange look before turning his attention back to the food and water. "So what's up with the chicken in the bowl and a bowl of water?" 

"Umm..." I mumbled trying to come up with an excuse. But the Puppy did this for me when it started wiggling in m jacket and making soft barks. 

I shoved my hand down, hoping to muffle the noise Freddie wasn't buying it. 

"What's in your jacket? Because that sounded like a dog?" Freddie said, coming closer. 

"Ugh, what the hell," I said, pulling the small Dog out. Freddie backed away and tensed his face. 

"Where'd you get that?" Freddie asked urgently. 

I soon told Freddie the whole story, running away from the Bryers and finding the Puppy in the dumpster. 

"Just don't tell anyone, Freddie. I don't even know if Rosa and Victor are okay with pets," I pleaded. 

"I won't but just so you know Rosa and Victor are okay with pets," Freddie explained seeming to relax. 

"They are?" 

"Yeah, Darla has one a hamster I think?" Freddie said, scratching his head. 

I took a huge sigh of relief, knowing Rosa and Victor wouldn't be upset, but I still didn't want anyone but me telling them. 

"Really? I've never heard her talk about it." 

"Yeah, it's in her room he doesn't get out much," Freddie explained. 

As Freddie was talking the Dog began to drool as it looked at the chicken obviously hungry. The drool started to go thru my beanie and got on my hands. 

"Gross," I said wiping the droll on my pants. Freddie looked at me with a confused look before slightly smirking. 

"I'm glad you find it funny," I said jokingly. 

With the Dog drolling so much I put it down so it could eat. Soon the chicken was devoured as was half the bowl of water. When the Dog was done, it looked up at me and cocked it's head as if asking for more. 

"Sorry, that was all the chicken maybe there's something else I can give you," I said as I started to make my towards the fridge when I heard the ninja running. 

"Ahhh! A puppy!" Darla screamed, causing me and Freddie to wince. She sprinted into the kitchen and scooped the Puppy up into a hug, surprisingly The Dog didn't mind and even started to lick Darla's face. Darla couldn't help but giggle. 

Once the Dog stopped, Darla put the Puppy down and turned to me, "Billy, when did we get a puppy he's so cute!" 

"Well..." I began to say. 

"We got him today, but you can't tell Ro-" Freddie began to say before the front door opened. 

"Kids were home!" Rosa yelled. 

My eyes went wide, and I knew Darla was going to tell them before I could. 

"Rosa! Look at the Puppy!" Darla yelled as she left the kitchen, carrying the Puppy once again. 

"Darla!" Freddie whisper yelled. But she didn't hear him and headed over to Rosa. 

I knew Rosa allowed pets, but I brought it home without asking her, and I felt as if that was wrong and rude of me. So I hurried after Darla as she greeted Rosa and Victor in the doorway. 

"What Puppy?" Victor asked, confused. 

"This one!" Darla said, handing Victor the small Dog. Rosa and Victor looked at the Puppy then looked up at me with confused looks on there faces. 

"Where'd the dog come from?" Victor asked. 

"Billy brought it," Darla quickly said. I immediately facepalmed as my the worst-case scenario came alive. 

"Billy is that true?" Rosa asked calmly. 

I walked closer to them and took a deep breath, "Yes. I'm sorry I should have asked first, but I found the Dog, and he was looking for food in the garbage, and I was afraid he might die, and I'm still new at this, so I didn't think..."  
I rambled. 

"Billy, it's okay, we're not mad," Rosa said. 

I stopped and looked at her, carefully, "You're not?" 

"No, we think it's great you wanted to help this Puppy," Rosa said, looking at Victor and giving me a sympathetic look. 

"Now we would have preferred if you called us first, but we're not mad," Victor added. 

"I'll make sure to do it next time," I quickly promised. 

"Good, but on to a more important question, what are we doing with this guy?" Victor said, lifting the Puppy. "He is a boy, right?" 

"I haven't checked," I said awkwardly. 

Victor checked and confirmed the Dog was, in fact, a boy. 

"Well, I was hoping I could keep it," I quietly asked. 

Rosa and Victor looked at each other as if they were having a silent discussion. 

"I know a dog is a lot of work, but I know I can handle it and you won't have to do anything I'll handle it all," I started to beg. 

"Billy!" Rosa said sternly shaking me out of my rambling. 

"Sorry," I said, feeling my face blush. 

"Do you really want to keep this dog?" Rosa asked. 

I nodded my head yes and shortly smiled. 

Victor glanced at Rosa with a reluctant smile before glancing at me, "If it makes you happy, I suppose he can stay." 

I couldn't stop the smile that escaped my lips or the excitement the raged in my stomach. 

"Yes!!!" Darla yelled before picking the Dog up again. 

"I think Darla might be more excited than you," Victor said chuckling. 

"Yeah, I think your right," I agreed. 

Everyone laughed at that making Darla blush, but she didn't seem to mind. 

"But if we're keeping this Dog he needs a name. Any idea's?" Rosa asked. 

"Not really," I muttered. 

Freddie soon spoke up, "How about Sparky?" 

I shot Freddie a look saying, " For real?" 

" I like it. What about you, Billy?" Rosa asked. 

"Sure why not, it's a cute name," I said shrugging my shoulders. 

Freddie couldn't help but cheer in victory, and I couldn't stop the grin and laughter that escaped at the sight of my dorky brother.


End file.
